Two Warriors and a Princess
by summersunny
Summary: Liu Kang and Kitana are a couple happily living in Earthrealm together. Liu Kang is tragically killed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Kitana and Kung Lao are devastated by Liu Kang's death. How will they cope with Liu Kang's death?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Warriors and a princess**

**Liu Kang and Kitana are a couple happily living in Earthrealm together. Liu Kang is tragically killed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Kitana and Kung Lao are devastated by Liu Kang's death. How will they cope with Liu Kang's death?**

**What up y'all? It's summersunny here! I love Mortal Kombat and I had this idea to write as a fanfiction story. Hope y'all like it. Jah bless you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One**

Liu Kang and Kitana were lying down in bed together. They were both naked underneath the sheets that were covering them. Liu Kang's strong arms were wrapped around his beautiful lover's waist. Kitana rested her head on Liu Kang's broad chest. They were both fast asleep.

"COOK A DOODLE DOO! COOK A DOODLE DOO!" said the rooster outside their cottage. The curtains were drawn but the rays of the sunlight still brought light into their bedroom. Liu Kang heard the rooster crow and it woke him up. He tried closing his eyes again and going back to sleep but he felt the sun on his face. He couldn't go back to sleep. He yawned and wiped his sleepy face with his hand. Liu Kang looked down at Kitana, whose head was still on his chest. She was still fast asleep. He smiled. Liu Kang loved Kitana more than anyone else in the world. He felt so lucky to be with such an incredible woman. She was everything he wanted in a woman and more; she was beautiful, smart, confident, tough and she was nice and sweet. She was a good person. Even though her 'sister' Mileena hated her and wanted to kill her, Kitana still cared for Mileena. Kitana always told Liu Kang how she hoped that Mileena would become a good person one day.

Liu Kang gently kissed Kitana on the forehead.

"Mmm.." she said, and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Good Morning," Kitana said, smiling.

"Good Morning," said Liu, smiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I heard the rooster so I was waking up anyway."

"Your snoring woke me up." Liu said, smiling.

"I do not snore!" Kitana smiled, jokingly punching his arm. They both laughed.

"I'm going to the temple to meditate and spar with Kung Lao this morning. Do you want to come with me?" asked Liu.

"Not today my love" said Kitana, "I have a lot to do on the farm today."

"Okay," said Liu, pecking her on the lips. He got up from bed and changed into his red and black pants, and black shoes. He tied his red bandana on his head.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Kitana who was sitting in bed, covering herself with the bedsheet.

"No I'm good, thank you."

"Are you sure? You should eat something. You need your strength before you spar."

"I'll eat an apple."

"Thank you." said Kitana. They smiled and kissed each other on the lips.

"I will see you later today Princess."

"Alright my love."

Liu walked outside and started his walk to the temple. Liu and Kitana lived in a small, quaint cottage in the woods. They had a small farm where they grew their own crops; potatoes, fruits, vegetables, corn, and they raised goats, chickens and ducks. When they were not defending the world from evil, Liu and Kitana enjoyed their peaceful life in the woods. The temple was not so far from their house. It was only a ten minute walk.

Liu Kang arrived at the beautiful temple and practiced his fighting moves. He decided to meditate after sparring with Kung Lao.

"What's taking him so long?" thought Liu Kang to himself. Kung Lao was fifteen minutes late.

Just then, a man appeared. This man was the last person that Liu Kang wanted to see.

"Shang Tsung?" said Liu Kang surprised and disgusted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To get your soul!" Shang Tsung replied with an evil smile on his face. The sorcerer sprung into attack. He tried to punch Liu Kang but he blocked his punch. Liu Kang kicked Shang Tsung's stomach many times and then punch his head. Shang Tsung was on his knees, groaning in pain. Liu Kang thought that he had defeated him. Liu Kang didn't see that Quan Chi was behind him. Quan Chi threw a fireball on his back and Liu fell down in pain. Shang Tsung came behind Liu Kang, who was weakened by Quan Chi's attack. He grabbed Liu's head. Liu Kang struggled to get free but to no avail.

"I told you I would get your soul." smirked Shang Tsung. Liu Kang continued to struggle and then Shang Tsung snapped his neck.

Liu Kang is dead.

Shang Tsung used his powers to absorb Liu Kang's soul. The evil sorcerers smiled at their victory.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." said Shang Tsung.

"You have finally had your revenge." said Quan Chi.

"Indeed." said Shang Tsung.

Kung Lao was late and he was hurrying to the temple. From afar, he saw Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who was holding Liu Kang's head.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Kung Lao, running at full speed to help his best friend. Before he reached Liu Kang however, it was too late.

Kung Lao was devastated, sad, angry, enraged. He was going to kill those assholes for killing his best friend. He reached the temple and gave Shang Tsung a powerful uppercut and then he punched Quan Chi in the face. Quan Chi threw a fireball at him and Kung Lao dodged it but then Shang Tsung hit him with a fireball causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Quan Chi went up to Kung Lao, about to rip his heart out from his chest.

"Lets go. Our fight is not with him. It was with Liu Kang. We have more important matters to attend to." said Shang Tsung.

"Fine." said Quan Chi reluctantly. The sorcerers transported out of the temple through a portal.

"NO!" said Kung Lao, running towards them but it was too late, the portal had closed.

Kung Lao turned and saw his best friend lying on the ground. Lifeless. Dead. Tears started to form in his eyes. He fell down to his knees next to Liu Kang's body.

"Liu? Liu?" said Kung Lao, tears falling down his face. He picked up Liu's arm and held his hand. "Come on Liu. Stop kidding around. Get up. Come on, get up brother. Liu…"

Liu didn't answer.

"Liu…no…NOOOOO!" screamed Kung Lao, crying loudly.

################################################## ###############################################

"Hello there little ones!" said Kitana, patting the baby goats. Kitana was so busy. She had fed animals and collected eggs from the chickens and ducks. She picked some crops from the farm and planted seeds. Kitana loved the life that she and Liu had. She had been a princess her whole life. Although he mother thought her how to fight and be independent, she was still a princess with servants around her. She loved the fact that she didn't have any servants attending to her anymore. She did her own work. She grew crops, she cooked and she cleaned the house. Liu Kang worked on the farm as well and helped clean up the house. She just liked the fact that she was living a normal life with the man she loved. Kitana left the pen of the goats. Carrying a basket of vegetables, she was just about to go inside and make lunch before Liu returned. Just then, she saw a man walking towards the property. It was Kung Lao.

"Where's Liu?" thought Kitana to herself.

Kung Lao walked slowly towards her.

"Hello there Kung Lao! I was just about to make lunch if you want to eat…" Kitana noticed that Kung Lao's eyes were red and he had tears in his eyes. He had a miserable look on his face. Kitana felt scared.

"Kung Lao?" she said, placing the basket down on the ground, "Are you alright? What troubles you? Where's Liu?"

"Kitana…" Kung Lao tried not to cry but tears rolled down his face.

Kitana was feeling more afraid now.

"Kung Lao…you're scaring me…what happened? Where's Liu? Did something happen to him?"

"Kitana…I…I am so sorry…Liu…Liu is…he's dead…"

Kitana was shocked. She heard what he just said but she didn't want to believe it. She stood still, devastated.

"Kitana…I'm so sorry." Kung Lao hugged her but Kitana pushed him away.

"No…No…No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Kitana fell to her knees crying so loudly. She didn't even sound like she was crying, she was wailing. Her wails were full of pain, hurt, sadness…

Kung Lao bent down and hugged her, stroking her hair. They both knelt down on the ground holding each other, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters**

Kitana sadly looked as Liu Kang's coffin was lowered to the ground. Sindel wrapped her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her. Sindel was crying and so was Jade. Sonya and Johnny Cage held each other and she cried into Johnny's chest. Johnny gently stroked Sonya's hair, trying to comfort his girlfriend. He was crying too. Jax, Kung Lao, Sub Zero, Kurtis Stryker, Cyrax and Raiden were at the funeral. Kitana was so pale. She looked like a ghost. Liu Kang was buried at the temple near the home that he and Kitana shared. After the funeral, Kitana knelt down at Liu Kang's grave with a blankless expression on her face.

"Come on my daughter, lets go back to your house so you can eat something." said Sindel.

"Yes Kitana. You have not eaten all day. You need to eat something and get your strength." said Jade.

Kitana ignored them and kept staring at Liu Kang's headstone.

"Honey come on, don't stay here by yourself. Lets go back to your place. You need to be around the people who love you. Please?" said Sonya.

Kitana said nothing.

Sindel gently pulled her up and placing her arm around her shoulder, she helped her daughter to walk.

"Poor Kitana." Sonya whispered to Jade as they walked behind them.

Jade sighed sadly.

At Kitana and Liu Kang's cottage, everybody was there sitting down in the living room. Kitana walked into the bedroom and Sindel and Jade followed her, closing the bedroom door.

Kitana sat down on the bed.

"Kitana, please why don't you come back to Edenia with me and Jade? You shouldn't be here all by yourself."Sindel said.

"No." said Kitana.

"Why?" asked Jade.

"I don't want to leave. This is me and Liu's home. Staying here reminds me of him. I want to still feel close to him. I can't leave. I won't leave."

"But Kitana-" said Jade.

"I said NO! I am staying here."

"Alright my daughter, I respect your wishes. But if you ever change your mind, you know you are always welcomed home."

"Thank you mother." said Kitana, hugging her. After many hours, Liu and Kitana's friends left the house. They hugged Kitana and comforted her before saying goodbye. Sindel and Jade stayed with Kitana for a week. They wanted to stay for a month but Kitana told them that she would be okay and they needed to get back to their royal duties. Kitana also told them that she needed some space. Sindel and Jade didn't want to leave but if Kitana wanted some space, they needed to respect her wishes.

Kitana was so depressed and she stayed in the cottage all day and all night. One day, she decided that she had enough. She couldn't live anymore. If the man that she loved was dead, then she had no reason to live. She walked from the bedroom to the kitchen and brought out a knife from the cabinet. Kitana started crying.

"I will see you soon my love." She said. She was about to stab herself but fortunately Kung Lao had just walked inside the cottage.

"KITANA NO!" screamed Kung Lao, running to the kitchen.

"I have made up my mind! You cannot stop me!"

"Kitana, please…give me the knife. I know you're hurting. I know. But you have to try and move on…Liu wouldn't want you to kill yourself. He would want you to live."

"Live? Live? How can I live without him? Ever since he died, I have never felt so empty in my life. How can I go on without him? How?"

Kitana started crying.

"I don't want to live without him. I cannot live without him."she said.

Kung Lao gently took the knife away from her. He put the knife down and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Kitana. You're not alone. I'm here. You have your mother, Jade, all your friends…you're not alone. We'll figure this out okay?"

They hugged for many seconds, both not saying a word, Kung Lao gently stroking her long hair.

"Shang Tsung and Quan Chi must pay for what they did." Kitana finally said.

"And they will." said Kung Lao. "We won't let them get away with this. I swear to you."

A few days later, Raiden summoned Kitana, Kung Lao and the rest of his Kombatants for a meeting of the utmost importance. They all sat around a fire, Raiden standing in the middle. Raiden explained how Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had teamed up in order to form a deadly alliance. They wanted to awaken an evil army of the Dragon King to take over the world. Raiden explained that Shang Tsung and Quan Chi needed to eliminate the two people that were a threat to stop their plans…Shao Kahn and Liu Kang, Earth's greatest warrior. Raiden said that he surrendered his status as an elder god so that he could aid the Kombatants.

"We must stop this deadly alliance." Raiden concluded his speech.

The Kombatants were motivated by Raiden's speech. The death of Liu Kang also fueled their motivation. They were determined to destroy Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, but none of the Kombatants had more thirst for revenge than Kitana and Kung Lao.

**Weeks later…**

It was one hell of a war, but the Kombatants had done it. They had stopped Quan Chi and Shang Tsung from destroying the world. The Kombatants were destroying the few remaining soldiers of the Dragon King. Sonya did her Scissor Split move on one soldier, splitting his body in half. Jax used his bionic arms to pound the soldiers to the ground. Kenshi was slicing the soldiers with his katana. Johnny Cage was killing the soldiers with his deadly Shadow Kick. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi knew that they had lost and started to run away, trying to escape but Kitana and Kung Lao were not going to let them get away. They ran to the evil sorcerers and positioned themselves in a battle stance.

"Shang Tsung is mine." said Kitana to Kung Lao.

"Alright, I'll take the pale one." said Kung Lao.

"I will snap your neck, just like I did to your lover." said Shang Tsung, smirking.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kitana in fury, charging toward Shang Tsung. She swiped her fan blades at him, but he dodged. He grabbed her arm and kicked her torso, knocking the wind out of her. Kitana knelt on the ground in pain and Shang Tsung threw a fireball at her, but she blocked the fireball with her fan blades. Shang Tsung threw another fireball and Kitana threw one of her fan blades. The fireball and fan blade hit each other and Kitana threw her other fan blade. Shang Tsung wasn't expecting her to throw another fan blade. He was caught off guard and the fan blade hit his head. The impact created a gash on Shang Tsung's head and his head was bleeding. Kitana smirked when she saw the damage she had caused.

Kung Lao and Quan Chi's fight was also very intense. Kung Lao threw his deadly hat towards Quan Chi but the sorcerer also threw a fireball at the same time, preventing the hat from hitting him. Kung Lao did a flying kick to Quan Chi but the sorcerer grabbed his leg and used his elbow to hit Kung Lao's knee. Kung Lao winced in pain and Quan Chi laughed.

"Pathetic. Just like Liu Kang." said Quan Chi.

Kung Lao angrily ran towards the sorcerer and punched him many times but Quan Chi blocked every punch then Kung Lao did a kick sweep, causing Quan Chi to fall on the ground. With the sorcerer lying on the ground, Kung Lao stomped his chest with his foot causing Quan Chi to scream in pain. The sorcerer was still lying down and Kung Lao started punching his face many times. Quan Chi finally blocked a punch and uppercutted Kung Lao.

Kitana was kicking Shang Tsung and hitting him with her fan blades. Kitana was about to finish Shang Tsung for good when all of a sudden, Shang Tsung turned into Liu Kang.

"Kitana! Stop!" said the fake Liu Kang.

"Liu?" said Kitana.

"Yes my love...it's me. I'm back." The fake Liu Kang started walking towards Kitana.

Kitana was so happy to see Liu Kang. She had tears in her eyes. She missed him so much. She lowered her fan blades.

"Liu..." she said breathlessly.

The fake Liu Kang pressed his body close to hers and gently held her face.

"I'm here Kitana..." said the fake Liu Kang.

"No...no you're not real..." she said, shaking her head.

"Yes I am." the fake Liu Kang started to move his lips towards Kitana. Kitana also moved towards him to kiss him. Meanwhile, the fake Liu Kang was forming a fireball with one hand behind his back.

They were inches away from kissing until Kitana came to her senses.

"No! You are not Liu evil sorcerer!" Kitana said, pushing him away.

The fake Liu Kang threw the fireball at her and it hit her hard. Then the fake Liu Kang turned back into Shang Tsung. The evil sorcerer grabbed Kitana's hair and slammed her head to the ground over and over again. Kitana winced in pain.

"It's futile Kitana. I am going to kill you and take your soul!" said Shang Tsung. He grabbed her hair about to slam her head to the ground again but Kitana managed to elbow him. She got off the ground and sliced his chest with her fan blade. She kicked him over and over. She used her fan blades to fly towards him and hit him. Shang Tsung stood up in pain and then Kitana gave him a powerful uppercut, sending him flying. He fell to the ground. Defeated.

"That was for Liu Kang." said Kitana.

Kung Lao and Quan Chi were kicking and punching each other. Quan Chi threw a fireball at Kung Lao but he dodged it and he used the opportunity to throw his hat at the sorcerer, hitting him. Kung Lao's hat flew back to him and he put it back on his head. Quan Chi stretched out his hand towards Kung Lao. Kung Lao started feeling strange. His head started to hurt. Just then, his body started to walk slowly towards Quan Chi. Kung Lao was trying to stop himself from walking but he couldn't. Quan Chi was controlling his body! Kung Lao walked to Quan Chi and the sorcerer used a skull to hit his head and then he kicked him. Kung Lao fell down and then Quan Chi kept kicking him as he was on the ground. Kung Lao then grabbed Quan Chi's leg and tripped him to the ground. Kung Lao got up.

"Lets end this!" said Kung Lao.

Quan Chi charged towards Kung Lao and threw a punch at him but Kung Lao grabbed his arm and used his hat to slice his arm.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Quan Chi screamed in pain. He angrily charged towards Kung Lao, but he used his spinning move to hit Quan Chi. Kung Lao took off his hat about to use it to slice off the sorcerer's head. Quan Chi realized that he had been defeated and he quickly created a portal. He stood up.

"We will finish this fight some other time! I will get my revenge!" said Quan Chi. He then entered into the portal and disappeared.

"Kung Lao!" said Kitana, running towards him. They hugged each other.

"We did it! We got revenge!" said Kitana.

"Liu Kang would be proud of you." said Kung Lao, smiling.

"He would be proud of you as well." said Kitana, smiling back. They released their hug and met up with the rest of the Kombatants. The bodies of the evil soldiers were all over the place. The Kombatants had won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

A few days after the defeat of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, Kitana and Kung Lao visited the grave of Liu Kang. When they arrived, the grave and the coffin were open. Liu Kang's body wasn't there. Kitana and Kung Lao were horrified.

"What the-" Kung Lao said, shocked.

"Liu's body...how? Why would someone take it?" said Kitana.

"Nobody took his body." said a monk who lived in the temple, approaching them.

"What?" said Kung Lao, confused.

"Nobody took the warrior's body." said the monk, "It was night time, around midnight. I was taking a walk and I heard screaming. I followed the sounds of the scream. It was coming from Liu Kang's grave. Just then, a hand came out of the ground and then the rest of his body..."

"Liu...Liu is alive?" said Kitana.

"I am sorry Princess Kitana, but he is not. I tried talking to Liu Kang but he was just growling. He had no soul in his eyes. The creature that came out of Liu Kang's grave is just his body. His body is mobile. Being controlled by something. But Liu Kang's spirit...it is not in that body." said the monk.

"So what you're saying is that Liu Kang's corpse is a walking zombie?" said Kung Lao.

"Yes." the monk replied.

"Oh no..." said Kitana, sadly.

"Where did he...where did it go to?" Kung Lao asked.

"I have no idea. It ran away from the temple. Nobody has seen his body around." said the monk.

Kung Lao and Kitana walked back to the cottage. Kitana sat down on a chair in the living room.

"You okay?" asked Kung Lao.

"I wish that Liu fully came back to life...not as a zombie but as a living, breathing man." said Kitana sadly.

"Me too." said Kung Lao.

"What a day." said Kitana. She sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go to bed. I am exhausted. Physically and mentally."

"Alright." said Kung Lao, heading to the door.

"Kung Lao..." said Kitana.

"Yeah?"

Kitana went up to him.

"I just...I just wanted to thank you for being so supportive. Thank you for being there for me. If not for you...I wouldn't have the strength to cope with Liu's death...you're a good friend."

"You're welcome. I care about you Kitana. I want to make sure that you're okay. Thanks for being there for me too. I'm always going to be here for you. I promise." Kung Lao hugged her.

"Goodnight." said Kitana, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kitana." said Kung Lao. He opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sparring tomorrow at the temple. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes of course." said Kitana, "what time?"

"8am good?"

"See you then."

"Great! Goodnight." said Kung Lao.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Kitana met up with Kung Lao at the temple, dressed in a light blue sports bra and black karate pants. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was barefoot.

"Morning Princess Kitana!" said Kung Lao when she approached him.

"Morning!" she said.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" joked Kung Lao.

"We will see about that." smiled Kitana who got into a fighting stance. Kung Lao also got into his fighting stance. Kitana made the first move. She attempted to kick Kung Lao's torso but he blocked it and he tried punching her but she blocked it as well. She kick swept Kung Lao who fell down and Kitana was about to punch him while he was on the ground but he grabbed her arm and flung her over him. She fell on her back but quickly got up. They both smiled at each other, enjoying their sparring. They both had a lot of respect for each other because they were excellent fighters. They were both enjoying the challenge. Kitana charged towards Kung Lao, throwing punches and kicks at him. He was able to block some but she was able to hit him at times. He finally was able to grab her arms and held her as he was behind her. Kitana used the back of her head to hit his face. He winced in pain from the impact, releasing his grip on her. She then uppercutted him and Kung Lao fell to the ground.

"As people say here in Earthrealm, "you just got schooled." said Kitana smiling.

Kung Lao smiled then kick swept her. Kitana wasn't expecting that and she fell down. Kung Lao knelt on top of her and pinned both her hands down.

"You just got schooled? Really? You hang out with Johnny Cage way too much." said Kung Lao, laughing.

Kitana laughed too. They were both panting heavily, tired from their sparring. They were on top of each other, starring into each others' eyes. Kung Lao noticed Kitana's sweaty chest rise and fall as she panted. She had a little cleavage showing as well. Kung Lao had always noticed that Kitana was beautiful, I mean who didn't notice her beauty? But this was the first time that he had ever felt attracted to her. Kitana had always been Liu Kang's girlfriend so he never had any romantic feelings or feelings of lust towards her...until now. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He moved his face close to Kitana. Kitana started to move her face to him as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kitana turned her head away.

"Um, thank you for um...the sparring session." said Kitana awkwardly.

"Um, yeah...sure, you're welcome." said Kung Lao also feeling embarrassed and awkward.

Kitana got up.

"So...I'll see you later?" said Kitana.

"Um, yeah." said Kung Lao.

Kitana smiled sheepishly and walked away. Kung Lao walked back to his house which was also not far from the temple. He walked to his room, laid down on his back in his bed and put his hands on his head.

"Damn it! Way to go Kung Lao! Way to make things weird! Why did I try and kiss her? What was I thinking?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kung Lao got up from bed and opened the door.

"Kitana?" he said, happy to see her.

"Hey." she said.

"Kitana...look about earlier...I just wanted to apologize...I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"It's okay." said Kitana. She put her hands on his face and gently kissed him on the lips. Kung Lao kissed her back and their kiss became more passionate. She tasted so good. He couldn't get enough of her. Kitana released the kiss and then she took off her sports bra and then her karate pants and underwear. She was standing in front of him completely nude. Kung Lao starred at the beautiful goddess in front of him. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom where they made love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

Liu Kang's body was walking around aimlessly as it had been doing for the past year. Liu Kang's body couldn't think, it couldn't feel...it was just a body. Just then, there was a glow around his body. Liu Kang's rotten flesh started transforming. His skin was no longer rotten...it was fresh, and tan and human! The chains around his wrists disappeared. His eyes were not white anymore; his pupils and brown iris reappeared. All his cuts, injuries and wounds disappeared. The glow disappeared and Liu Kang took a deep breath. His spirit had finally reunited with his body...he was alive!

Liu Kang looked at himself. He opened and closed his fists. He smiled. He was so happy that he was alive. He couldn't wait to be back with the love of his life Kitana. Just then, he heard laughter. He turned and saw two little boys pointing and laughing. Liu Kang was confused. What were they laughing at? He then realized something...he was naked.

"Oh crap!" said Liu Kang, covering his dick as best as he could with his hands.

"Could you kids stop laughing and get me something to wear?" said Liu Kang, irritated.

"What are you two laughing at?" said a beautiful young woman who had approached them.

"That man is naked mommy!" said one of the boys.

"What in the world? Who are you? Why are you naked?" asked the woman, confused.

"It's a long story, could you just get me some clothes, please?" said Liu Kang, embarrassed.

"I'll be right back. Boys come with me."

The boys followed their mother. A few minutes later, the woman came back and handed a pair of pants and a shirt to him.

"Thanks." said Liu Kang, quickly putting on the clothes.

"So, why exactly were you naked?"asked the woman.

"I was killed by two evil sorcerers and I just came back to life."

"Just when I thought things were boring around here." said the woman.

The woman invited Liu Kang inside her cottage. She gave him a bowl of hot soup and they talked for a long time.

"I knew you looked familiar Liu Kang." said the woman. "I feel so honored having Earth's greatest warrior as my guest."

"Is it true that you defeated Goro and Kintaro and Shao Kahn?" asked one of the boys excitedly.

"Can you show me how to do a bicycle kick?" said the other boy.

"Yes I did. But I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of my friends. And yeah I can show you how to do a bicycle kick. It's a hard move though." said Liu Kang, smiling.

"I can learn!" said the boy.

"Okay boys it is past your bedtime. You can ask him more questions in the morning."

"Mom!" the boys protested.

"Come on, go to bed." she said.

"Fine. Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Mr. Liu Kang." said the boys.

"Goodnight guys." said Liu Kang.

"Sorry about being bombarded with so many questions. They're just excited. You are a hero after all." she said.

"That's okay, I don't mind at all." said Liu Kang, smiling.

"I am sure your girlfriend that you talked about will be so happy to see you. Being in love is so wonderful." she said.

"Are you married? Have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"I was married, but he abandoned us." she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Liu.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. My boys will be okay."

"Thanks for your kind hospitality." said Liu.

"My pleasure." said the woman. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. You should get some sleep as well. You have a long journey tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks again." said Liu Kang.

Liu slept on the floor of the living room. The woman placed sheets on the floor and gave him sheets to cover himself. Liu couldn't wait for morning to come. He could not wait to see Kitana.

"We will be together again soon princess." said Liu Kang to himself. He shut his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Kitana.

**The next day**

Johnny Cage and his girlfriend Sonya came by Kitana's home to visit. The women were sitting outside talking while Johnny and Kung Lao were walking through the farm.

"Kitana looks so happy. Never thought I would see her happy again." said Johnny.

"She makes me happy too." said Kung Lao, smiling. "You know, I have never been in love ever, until I fell in love with her."

"I feel you bro. Sonya was the first woman I fell in love with too. I mean, I had all these girlfriends..actresses, super models, but it was just sex you know? They were all just superficial bullshit relationships. Those women they didn't give a shit about me. They just loved being with Johnny Cage, the movie star. But Sonya she wasn't fake like any of those bitches. She is real and genuine. She calls me out on my bullshit. And she loves me for me; she doesn't love Johnny Cage the super star, she loves Johnny Cage the person."

"You two are great together. Hey so I've been thinking of um, taking our relationship to the next level..." said Kung Lao. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh shit! Is that what I think it is?" said Johnny.

"Yup." Kung Lao opened the box and inside was a gorgeous, sapphire engagement ring.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you man!"

"Thanks." said Kung Lao, smiling.

"It's so good to see you happy Kitana. Kung Lao really makes you happy huh?" said Sonya.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. But..."

"But what?"

"I still love Liu. And I still miss him. I always, always think about Liu. I care about Kung Lao but...but I wish that Liu was still alive."

"Oh honey it's okay to feel that way. Liu Kang was the love of your life. He will always have a place in your heart, always." said Sonya, placing her hand on Kitana's shoulder to comfort her.

Later that night, after Sonya and Johnny left, Kung Lao prepared a delicious, hearty dinner of roasted duck and steamed vegetables.

"You spoil me too much. That was absolutely delicious" said Kitana, using her napkin to wipe her mouth after she was done eating.

"I'm happy you loved it." said Kung Lao. He placed his hand on her hand.

"Kitana. I love you so much. I have never felt true love until I fell in love with you. You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I love you." said Kung Lao.

"I love you too." she replied.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to have children together, grow old together...Kitana..." Kung Lao got down on one knee. He brought out the box and showed her the ring. Kitana was shocked.

"Kitana...will you marry me?"

Kitana was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She was not expecting this...at all.

"Kitana?" Kung Lao asked when she was quiet for many seconds.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." she said.

"Oh Kitana, you've made me so happy!" said Kung Lao, hugging her. He released the hug and put the ring on her finger. "I got a sapphire jewel because blue is your favorite color."

"It's beautiful." said Kitana, who tried very hard to sound excited, but she couldn't. Kung Lao kissed her passionately.

Later that night, Kung Lao woke up from sleep. He was feeling thirsty and he decided to get a drink of water. He turned and smiled at Kitana, who was fast asleep. She was so beautiful. Oh how he loved her.

"Mmmm..." she murmured in her sleep. "Mmmm...Liu..."

What the? Did Kung Lao just hear what he thought he heard.

"Liu...mmm..." Kitana said again.

Kung Lao felt anger and jealousy. He walked out of the bedroom and went outside to take fresh air.

"She's calling his name." Kung Lao thought to himself. After staying outside for a while, Kung Lao went back inside the house. He was too angry to lie in the same bed with her so he slept in the living room. This was not the first time that Kitana said Liu Kang's name in her sleep. One time, she was dreaming about him, calling his name while touching her neck and rubbing her breasts.

"When I marry her, the only man that she will be dreaming about is me." thought Kung Lao to himself.

The next morning, Kitana woke up and saw that Kung Lao was not in bed. She starred at her engagement ring and sighed. She got up, went to the living room and didn't see anybody. She walked outside and saw Kung Lao was feeding the chickens.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning my future wife." said Kung Lao, kissing her on the lips.

"I was thinking of going to Edenia today to see my mother and Jade. And also to tell them of the engagement."

"Alright." said Kung Lao, "When will you come back?"

"I'll be back in two days." said Kitana, kissing him on the cheek. Just then, Kitana looked up and saw a figure approaching the property. The figure was a bit far away and it was a foggy morning so she couldn't really make out who it was.

"I wonder who that is?" said Kitana.

"Can't really tell." said Kung Lao.

The figure got closer and closer, until he was near the farm. Kitana and Kung Lao's eyes went wide in shock.

"By the gods..." said Kitana, "can it be?"

Kitana and Kung Lao saw who the figure was. It was none other than Liu Kang. Kitana had tears in her eyes.

"LIU? LIU!" she said, running towards him.

Liu Kang smiled and spread out his arms. Kitana ran and jumped on top of him, kissing him passionately on the lips. Liu Kang grabbed her head and kissed her back. Kitana was crying tears of joy. The love of her life was here. She didn't know how nor did she care. Liu Kang, her best friend, her lover was here holding her in his arms. They both fell down, still kissing passionately. Kitana laughed and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Kitana my love. I've missed you so much!" said Liu Kang.

"I've missed you too! Oh Liu, I love you! I love you so much!" Kitana was in such a state of bliss that she forgot about the fact that she was with Kung Lao. And when that realization hit her, she felt sick to her stomach. She stood up and looked at Kung Lao sadly. Kung Lao had a sad smile on his face.

"Kung Lao!" said Liu Kang happily. He went up to Kung Lao and gave him a hug. Kung Lao's arms were by his side but after a few seconds he reluctantly hugged Liu Kang back.

"It's so good to see you brother!" said Liu Kang.

"Yeah. Yeah, good to see you too Liu." said Kung Lao. Kitana quickly removed her engagement ring and hid it in her pocket since Liu was distracted at the moment.

"I'm so happy! I've been reunited with the love of my life and my best friend! I'm back with my family!" said Liu, hugging Kitana and kissing her forehead.

"Lets go inside my love so you can rest and eat. You looked exhausted." said Kitana.

"Yeah, I am so tired. It was a long journey, but I'm glad to finally be home." Liu Kang kissed Kitana on the lips and they started walking inside.

"Hey, Kung Lao, aren't you coming in?" asked Liu.

"Yeah, I'm coming." said Kung Lao.

Kung Lao wanted to be alone for a bit. He had so many emotions. He was in shock. He was happy that his best friend was back from the dead. At the same time he was sad and angry that Liu Kang was back because that meant that Kitana would go back to him. He loved Kitana. He wanted her. He needed her, and now Liu Kang was going to take her away from him.

"Kung Lao?" said Kitana who had come outside. She approached him.

"You know we have to tell him that we're engaged right?" said Kung Lao.

Kitana looked down, sadly.

"It's not going to be easy...but we have to tell him. We don't have to break the news to him today, I mean the guy just got back. The news would be too much for him to handle right now. But we can tell him tomorrow. But he has to know that you're with me now. You've moved on." he continued.

"Kung Lao..."

"What?"

"I am so sorry, but...I'm in love with Liu and I want to be with him. I never stopped loving him."

"But you and me...we're so happy together. We're so good together."

"After Liu died I felt so lonely...so lost...so empty. But you were there. You were there for me. The reason I was with you was because I needed comfort and you gave me that. We both gave each other that."

"Kitana I love you. I want to be with you...I need you...please..."

"I am so sorry. I care about you, but I am not in love with you. I am in love with Liu. Please don't hate me..." Kitana gently grabbed Kung Lao's arm, slipped something in his hand and closed it into a fist. When he opened his fist, he saw her engagement ring.

"I'm sorry..." said Kitana, walking away with tears in her eyes.

"Kitana please!" said Kung Lao, grabbing her arm. Kitana released herself from his grip and was walking back to the house when Liu Kang came out.

"Hey brother, don't you want to come in? We have a lot of catching up to do." said Liu.

"No thanks. Suddenly I feel sick." said Kung Lao.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you want medicine? We have some herbs..." said Liu.

"I'll be okay, I just need to go home and rest. I'll see you guys later." said Kung Lao, walking away.

"Alright. Goodbye. See you later." said Liu Kang.

Kung Lao didn't respond and kept walking away.

When Kitana and Liu went inside their cottage, Liu explained to her how he came back to life. Kitana felt so lucky that the love of her life had come back to her. Later

that night, Kitana was taking a shower. Tears were rolling down her gorgeous face. She felt so bad. She felt terrible for being romantically involved with Kung Lao. Liu

had died so she didn't cheat on him, but still, she should not have slept with her lover's best friend. She had to tell Liu the truth about what happened. Thanks to her,

Liu and Kung Lao's friendship was now probably going to be ruined. She also felt terrible because she never loved Kung Lao. Kung Lao had always been her friend,

and she was never in love with him. She only had an affair with him because she needed comfort after Liu's death and he was there to give her that. Kitana felt so bad

for letting her depression cloud her judgement.

Kitana heard footsteps approaching the shower. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes. Liu Kang opened the shower curtains and smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You don't have to ask my love. Come in."

Liu Kang entered the shower. He pressed his body behind Kitana and wrapped his arms around her beautiful, toned waist, kissing her neck and then her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. Their wet, naked bodies were pressed together. He kissed and sucked her breasts, and she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Liu..." she said, breathlessly.

"I've missed your body. I've missed making love to you. I've missed the touch of your skin. I've missed our conversations, your beautiful laugh, your words of wisdom. I have missed you so much Kitana."

"I missed you so much as well. Everyday that you were gone, it was torture for me. I am not complete without you my love. I love you."

"I love you too Princess."

When they got out of the shower, Liu Kang dried himself and was shirtless, only wearing his boxers. Kitana wore her silk robe and was drying her hair with a towel. Liu Kang was lying down in bed and when she approached him, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. They both started laughing.

"Wanna finish what we started in the shower?" said Liu, smiling.

Kitana's face then became sad.

"Kitana? What's wrong?"

Kitana rolled off him and sat on the bed.

"I have to tell you something Liu." said Kitana, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Kitana...what's wrong?" said Liu, worried when she started crying.

"You're going to hate me when I tell you."

"My love, I could never hate you. Ever. I love you more than anything."

Kitana took a deep breath: "After you died...Kung Lao...Kung Lao and I...had an affair. Also...he proposed to me and...I said yes. When you came back I broke off the engagement immediately."

Liu was speechless. For many seconds, he didn't say anything. He didn't look angry, he just looked surprised.

"Liu I am so sorry. Please, say something."

"No wonder Kung Lao was acting so weird when I came back..." said Liu.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, I'm not happy that you two...were intimate...the thought of that makes me sick...but...you guys thought I was dead. You had to move on. I get it."

"I was just so alone when you died. I just needed comfort. I wanted to feel safe. I never loved him and I feel terrible that I got involved with him just to try and make myself feel better."

"I completely understand Kitana. It's a tough pill to swallow, but I understand why you did what you did." Liu Kang stretched out his arm and pulled her on top of him. He held her and kissed her lips.

"I love you and I'm happy to be back with you. That's all that matters." said Liu Kang smiling.

"I love you too." she said.

They were quiet for a few seconds.

"What about you and Kung Lao? When I told him that I was still in love with you he was very upset. Will you two be able to get past this?"

"I understand why he would be upset. I don't blame him for being upset. But we will get past this. We're like brothers. We have been through so much together. We'll get through this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters!**

Liu Kang waited a few days for Kung Lao to cool off before speaking to him. He went to Kung Lao's cottage and knocked on his door.

"Hey." said Kung Lao, opening the door.

"How are you?" asked Liu.

"Never better." said Kung Lao, giving a small smile.

"Hey, um, Kitana...she um...told me about you two."

"Look, sorry that happened. I mean you were dead..."

"I know it's not your fault. It's not her fault either." Liu Kang sighed. "You're my best friend. You're like my brother. I just want us to move past this. I don't want things to be weird between us. Okay? You and Kitana...that's in the past. I don't you to feel guilty or upset. Lets just move on okay? We good?" Liu Kang stretched out his hand.

"Yeah, we're good brother." said Kung Lao who smiled and shook his hand.

"You wanna spar?" asked Liu.

"Yeah! Haven't sparred with you for a year. Also, you gotta tell me how you came back from the dead."

"Will do!" said Liu. They both walked to the temple to spar.

Later that week, Liu Kang and Kitana's friends came by their cottage to celebrate Liu's return. Everybody was happy that Liu Kang was alive again. Kung Lao was very quiet during the party.

"So great that Liu's back huh?" said Jax, who went up to Kung Lao.

"Mmm hmm." replied Kung Lao.

"Aren't you happy?" said Jax, perplexed that Kung Lao was not very enthusiastic.

"I am, I am...I'm just...surprised is all. I mean the guy was dead and now he's alive. I'm still surprised by that."

"Yo man, ever since I entered Mortal Kombat, nothing surprises me anymore. I didn't used to believe in gods, vampires, monsters, sorcerers, clones, cyborgs...nothing surprises me anymore bro." said Jax.

"You're right." said Kung Lao, taking a huge gulp from his bottle of beer.

"You're kind of quiet today. You sure you're okay man?" asked Jax.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"I am so happy for you that Liu Kang is back!" said Jade to Kitana.

"I'm happy for you too! How is Kung Lao doing after you two broke up?" asked Sonya.

"He was upset, very upset. We haven't spoken since I called off the engagement. It will take time but I hope that he and I can be friends again."

"How are he and Liu Kang doing?" asked Jade.

"They are still best friends. I am glad that they were able to resolve things and their friendship is not ruined." said Kitana.

The Kombatants celebrated until 2am at night and then they went back to their homes. The next day, Liu Kang went to the temple to meditate and Kitana worked on the farm. She planted crops, fed the goats and ducks. She was on her way to feed the chickens, when she saw a trail of blood towards the chicken pen. Kitana walked slowly and cautiously, following the trail of blood. She kept walking until she saw that one of the chickens had been beheaded. Kitana was horrified.

"By the gods!" she said. Just then, she felt something hard hit her head and everything went black.

################################################## ###########################################

Kitana slowly fluttered her eyes open. She was out cold for hours. Her head hurt so bad. She looked at her surroundings. Completely unfamiliar. It seemed that she was in a cellar or barn? There were no windows. Where the hell was she? She tried to move, but she felt chains on her wrists.

"What in the world?" she said to herself. She was fully awake now. She was tied up by her hands and legs. She struggled to get free but the chains were too strong.

"You can struggle all you want but it's pointless princess. You can't escape." said a man's voice. Kitana looked and saw her captor.

"Kung Lao?" she said shocked. "You did this?"

"I'm sorry Kitana but I had too. You and Liu gave me no choice."

"By the gods! Liu! What did you do to him? If you hurt him I swear I will kill you!"

"Don't worry, Liu is fine...for now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't stop thinking of you Kitana. Seeing you and Liu together...it kills me. We're meant to be together Kitana. What we had...it was true love...it was real!"

"I told you, I was never in love with you. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"You don't know what you're saying. Liu is back and you're so happy that he's returned that you're not thinking straight. But when he's out of the way, you will realize that we are meant to be together!"

Kitana was terrified. Kung Lao had lost it.

"I don't understand. Dead people don't come back to life! Liu was dead and he should have stayed dead! I hate to do this to Liu...really I do. I mean he's my best friend...my brother...and I love him...but I love you more Kitana. I love you more than I love Liu Kang. I have never felt love until I fell in love with you Kitana. And Liu Kang is not going to ruin our love."

"Kung Lao...please...don't do this. Do you really want to kill your best friend? Would you really want a life without Liu Kang?"

"All I need is a life with you." said Kung Lao, walking to the door.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS! NO!" screamed Kitana, desperately trying to get free.

Kung Lao left and shut the door.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Kitana.

Liu Kang came home by 2pm in the afternoon and he didn't see Kitana. He assumed that she probably went for a walk. Later on it was 6pm and Kitana was still not home. Liu Kang started to worry. He was about to go and look for her when he heard loud, frantic knocks at the front door.

"Kung Lao! What's wrong?" said Liu Kang, when he opened the door and saw a worried look on his best friend's face.

"It's Kitana!" said Kung Lao.

"Kitana?" said Liu, worried, "What happened to her?"

"Shang Tsung...Quan Chi...they took her! I tried to stop them but they took her!"

"Where? Where did they take her?"

"They took her up to the hills...they said that you should come and get her! They are using her to lure you to them!"

"Those worthless assholes!" Liu Kang said angrily.

"Come on! We have to rescue her!" said Kung Lao.

"Alright lets go!"

"I'll lead the way!" said Kung Lao.

The two warriors walked for an hour. Kung Lao told Liu how Kitana was on the farm and he came by to visit when the sorcerers appeared and they grabbed her. He tried to fight them but he was overpowered. They kept walking and walking. It had been two hours now and it was getting dark. Liu Kang thought it was very strange that Kitana got overpowered so easily by the sorcerers. Kitana was a very deadly Kombatant. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi couldn't have just so easily grabbed her. Also, Kung Lao was very quiet during their walk. Liu Kang couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong.

"It's pretty weird that Kitana got captured by those two so easily huh? She is very strong. I'm surprised."

"Yeah...weird." said Kung Lao, "Even the monks couldn't help her."

"The monks?" said Liu Kang, perplexed.

"Yeah. The monks at the temple."

Liu Kang stopped in his tracks.

"I thought you said she got captured at the farm." said Liu Kang.

Kung Lao stopped walking and turned to face Liu.

"Are you lying to me? Just what the hell is going on? Where's Kitana? Why did you lure me so far in the woods?" asked Liu.

"Kitana is safe. Don't worry...I would never hurt the woman I love." Kung Lao smiled menacingly.

Liu Kang was shocked.

"What did you just say?" asked Liu.

"Did I stutter?"

"Kung Lao, what the hell is going on?"

"You were dead Liu. Dead people don't come back to life. Why did you come back? Why did you take her away from me?"

Liu was so shocked that he was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When you died...I was devastated. But the only good thing about your death was that I fell in love with Kitana. I lost my best friend but I gained the woman of my dreams. You're in the way of me and Kitana's love. When you die, she and I will be together again."

Liu had so many emotions going on. He felt betrayed. He felt sad that this guy who he considered as a brother wanted to kill him because he wanted his girlfriend. He was sad that Kung Lao wished that he didn't come back to life. Why was his best friend acting like this?

"Brother...come on...don't do this...I don't want to fight."

"You don't have a choice..._brother_." Kung Lao immediately threw his hat aiming for Liu's forehead. Liu's reflexes were quick, and he leaned back, dodging the deadly attack. Kung Lao's hat flew back to him. Before Liu Kang could even recover, Kung Lao threw his hat again but Liu was able to dodge. Liu Kang threw a fireball at Kung Lao's hat as it was flying back to him, knocking it away from its owner. Liu Kang then did a bicycle kick, sending Kung Lao to land hard on the ground.

"Kung Lao I don't want to hurt you! Stop this!"

Kung Lao got up and charged towards Liu. He was punching and kicking him but Liu was blocking every attack. Liu did not want to fight him. Kung Lao uppercutted Liu Kang, sending him flying in the air. Liu landed hard and then Kung Lao pulled him up. He used his knee to hit his jaw, and then used the edge of his palm to hit the back of his neck. Liu fell down in pain. Kung Lao picked up his hat and put it on.

"See this key Liu?" said Kung Lao, dangling a key in his hand. This is the key to the shed that I'm keeping Kitana. I could even hand you the key because you're going to die. You won't be able to get to her anyway."

Kung Lao then kicked Liu's torso, knocking the wind out of him and then kicked his face multiple times. He pulled up Liu Kang' head by grabbing his hair. Liu had blood dripping from his mouth.

"When I kill you, Kitana will be all mine. I will make sweet love to her and she will scream my name."

That was it. Liu Kang had had enough of this shit. He grabbed Kung Lao's arm that was holding his head and twisted it. Kung Lao released him, groaning in pain. Liu Kang then got up and punched his face again and again and then he gave him a powerful uppercut. As Kung Lao was landing from the impact, Liu threw a fireball at him and he fell down on the ground in pain. Kung Lao's face was bruised and he had a black eye. He started trying to get up. Liu went up to him and stretched out his hand to help him up. Liu Kang realized that he and Kung Lao would never be friends again, but he did not want to kill him. He did however want to end this fight. Kung Lao took his hand and he got up. He immediately tried to use his hat to slice his stomach open but Liu dodged his attack and then jumped behind him. He fired up his hand and punched his hand through Kung Lao's stomach. Kung Lao looked down and saw Liu's hand covered in fire and blood. Liu removed his hand and Kung Lao fell to the ground. Blood was profusely pouring out of his stomach and blood was pouring out of his mouth. Liu Kang started crying. He knelt down and held Kung Lao in his arms.

"Damn it Kung Lao! Damn you! You're my best friend! You're my brother! Why did you make me do this to you? Why?" cried Liu Kang.

"I am sorry brother..." Kung Lao managed to speak, "I love you...but I love Kitana more..."

Kung Lao then died.

"Nooo..." said Liu, "NOOOOOOOO!" Liu Kang hugged his best friend, crying loudly.

Kitana kept tugging at her chains, trying to get free. She had to stop Kung Lao. She kept hoping that he had not killed Liu. Just then, the door opened. Kitana was so relieved when she saw it was Liu.

"Kitana!" said Liu, running to her.

"Liu!" she said.

Liu used the key and unlocked her chains and when she was released, they hugged each other tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Liu.

"I am now." she said. "Kung Lao?"

Liu bowed his head sadly.

"Oh Liu...I am so sorry." She hugged him.

"I didn't want to fight him. I didn't. But he was going to kill me. I had no choice...I had to kill him. I didn't want to but he gave me no choice."

"Oh Liu..."

"That person was not Kung Lao...that was a complete psycho. The good person that I had known all these years...was gone." Liu said sadly.

Kitana was so sad that Liu had to kill his best friend and she was sad that Kung Lao had completely lost his mind and became murderous. Kitana and Liu continued to hug.

"Come on, lets go home." said Liu, releasing the hug. They held hands and walked back to their cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Hey y'all! For anyone who read this story, thanks for taking the time to read my fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Here's the final chapter. Summersunny out! Jah bless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters**

Kung Lao was buried in the temple. Liu and Kitana held a funeral for him and all their friends attended to mourn him. Kung Lao had betrayed Liu and Kitana but before

he lost his way, he was a good person. He was their friend...their family and he deserved to have a funeral. A few weeks later, Liu and Kitana moved out of their

cottage. They decided to start fresh. They moved a few miles away to a beautiful beach where they built a nice, little cottage. They also had a farm on their property,

raising chickens, goats, ducks and they had four horses. Their new beach home was so peaceful and relaxing. Liu and Kitana loved to spar on the beach. It was the

perfect place to meditate as well...the tranquil waves of the ocean, the sound of seagulls, the ocean breeze, made meditating even more relaxing.

Liu was outside the cottage, hanging the laundry he washed on the clothesline. He looked at Kitana, who was by the ocean. She had her legs crossed and her eyes closed, meditating.

Liu Kang smiled. Kitana always made him happy. Kitana had been meditating for an hour and then she ended her meditation. She stretched out her arms and

uncrossed her legs. She turned around and saw Liu hanging the clothes and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked to her. When he approached her, he sat down

next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. They kissed.

"Did you enjoy your meditation?" asked Liu.

"Yeah." she replied. "It's so beautiful here. I'm so happy we live here."

Me too my love." said Liu. "I want us to live here for the rest of our lives. Have our children here. Can't you imagine our kids running around here? Playing?"

"Yes I can imagine it! Our kids laughing and playing, building sandcastles...we can get them a dog that they can play with too!"

"That's a great idea! How many kids should we have?"

"I want a girl and a boy. What do you think my love?"

"That would be great!" said Liu, smiling, "Yeah, we'll have kids and grow old together and live happily ever after. We're gonna have so may wonderful memories, like what I am about to do right now."

Liu Kang stood up and Kitana looked at him confused. Then Liu got down on one knee and he brought out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a beautiful 14 carat gold engagement ring. Kitana was so happy that she had tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Kitana, I love you more than anyone else in the world. We have been through so much together, both the good and the bad. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me because if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with the most amazing woman in the world. Kitana, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" said Kitana crying. "Yes! Yes! Yes I will!"

Liu Kang slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately. They got up and hugged and Liu picked up Kitana and spun her around and they were laughing.

Liu Kang stopped spinning her and she was back on her feet.

"I love you!" said Kitana.

"I love you too!" replied Liu Kang.

They hugged and Kitana happily looked at her ring. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. The love of her life came back from the dead, they were getting married and they were going to live happily ever after. Kitana felt so incredibly happy. The love of her life was alive again.

**The End**


End file.
